


【日常幻想】SS8澳門場後……(一號車)

by Sumfanofong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumfanofong/pseuds/Sumfanofong
Kudos: 2





	【日常幻想】SS8澳門場後……(一號車)

李東海把舌頭伸進李赫宰的口腔中，像是拒絕讓李赫宰離開似的，努力地挑撥攪弄。

李赫宰稍稍一滯，便放鬆下來，配合著李東海反客為主。但他心中記掛著李東海的背，所以只是淺嚐便撐起自己，抵著他的額頭，一手輕攬東海的腰，一手輕輕地揉捏東海的腰側。其實看見這樣的李東海，再有千般心思，又怎比得上李東海的背。這樣的李東海太少見了，在他眼中，李東海都像太陽般耀眼，像小太陽精力十足，如斯落寞失意的李東海真讓人擔心。

「你的背……」

「你不想要我麼？」

李赫宰凝視著李東海微紅的鼻子，濕潤的眼眶；聽著他問自己的話，輕輕地嘆了一口氣——他怎麼可能不想要他，他們可是一體的，不能分割的一體。

他低頭，温柔地含啜著李東海的舌頭，仔仔細細的回吻他。

李東海想要更快地更直接地接觸到李赫宰的體温。酒店是他不熟悉的環境、床是他不熟悉的觸感，只有眼前的他，帶著他熟悉的氣味。

想著，李東海更是心焦地拉下李赫宰的風衣拉鍊，大幅度的動作拉扯到背部，令李東海忍不住暗暗抽了一口氣。

「我在這。」

李赫宰托扶著他重新躺下，而後跪在床上，坐直身子，迅速地脫下了衣服，露出精壯的身軀。然後，把李東海的襯衣給解開，小心地為他脫下衣服，免得他再受傷。

多年默契，他自然是懂他的，也對他想要什麼瞭如指掌。

李赫宰側身躺在李東海的身後，胸膛緊緊地貼著李東海的背，把頭擱在李東海的肩上，在耳畔輕喃問︰「還好麼？」

李東海輕輕地點頭。

李赫宰細細的吻著李東海的耳後，細細碎碎的吻綿延至頸項後背，右手伸向他的下腹，卻繞過了重點，骨節分明的手指夾起一小撮毛髮，調皮地揪了一下又放開夾起另一撮，惹得李東海伸手捉住他的手腕。李赫宰輕笑了一下，放過了他。手掌從肚臍繞了兩圈，摸索輾轉至李東海的胸前。

「我可愛的小寶貝。」李赫宰用指尖輕輕的撥弄著李東海胸前的敏感，惹起李東海難耐的悶哼聲，便改而繞著乳暈的邊緣揉刮，時而揪捏起軟肉。

李東海的呼吸聲愈來愈重，攀著李赫宰前臂的手指也抓得愈來愈緊。

李赫宰的愛一向都是猛烈而激狂的，今天的他卻十足的温柔纏綿，讓李東海更是難耐。他想要轉過身來看著李赫宰，他的手也渴望觸摸到李赫宰的身體，在他上點起火種。他的背很熱，他感受到不屬於自己的體温，也感受到李赫宰頂在他尾椎的勃發，他想要更多……更快……

胸前的敏感依然被他的長指所操控著，他感覺到乳頭已經充血變硬，想要得到李赫宰狠狠的憐愛。然而李赫宰今天異常的温吞，他只是不停地用長指輕拂細嫩敏感的乳首。李東海覺得快感在體内流竄，可是……可是怎麽都沒法登頂。

李東海想要更直接的快感，  
想握著自己充血的分身，  
他想要狠狠地上下套弄，  
他想要得到解放。

李東海才鬆開握著李赫宰的手，就感到李赫宰的右手一翻從後覆上他的手背，帶著他的手握住被冷落已久的器具一起上下摩擦著。前端興奮地流出體液，房間裡淫糜氣味變得越發濃烈，令人迷醉。

「嗯…唔……」激烈的快感，讓李東海難耐地呻吟著。

但李赫宰並沒有放過他，反而用虎口圈住最敏感的前端，在反覆輕擰，拇指蹭刮著鈴口。李東海禁不住這般的挑逗刺激，他顰著眉，咬著的下唇按捺不住暗溢出的哼聲。

「宰……」他側過頭想要看著李赫宰，想要得到更痛快、更猛烈的疼愛。 

他感受到李赫宰的前端就頂著他，但只是在穴口反覆地前後摩擦，輕輕的擠入一點點，又退了出去。

「進來……」他忍不住地扭腰，抬起腳踝勾住身後人的小腿磨蹭，想把那沉實熾熱納進體內。但李赫宰緊擁著他，卻依然停留在外頭，欲進未進，教他不能得償所願。李東海只能努力擺腰讓自己的穴口向後磨蹭龜頭，一下一下的摩擦著細縫，試圖勾得李赫宰放棄自制。如此舉動，傷敵一千，自損八百，李東海越是努力專注於讓李赫宰失控，他亦越是不能忽略從那處傳來的快感，明明還沒有進去，但他的腦海中不斷地回憶起過往激情的回憶。回憶越清楚，就越是渴望，甚至感到自己的菊穴爽到開始一抖一抖地收縮，所以他更是快速地扭著腰，摩擦著。

李赫宰低頭，輕輕的咬著他的耳朵，身下退了開來：「停下。」

李東海雖然萬般不願意，但還是停下了動作，「……為什么要停……」

(二號車is coming) 

* * * * *

聘請了代駕布丁添加MSG,  
但我倆真誠勸告︰受傷了，請看醫生後好好休息，不要做任何運動。  
媽的我就是在罵受傷還堅持跳舞不划水的李東海，  
我哭著看個屁啊！！！！！


End file.
